


I'm only staring because you were in that news story 16 years ago, my mom told me about it.

by C8H11NO2_C10H12N2O_C43H66N12O12S2



Series: Till death do we run [1]
Category: Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C8H11NO2_C10H12N2O_C43H66N12O12S2/pseuds/C8H11NO2_C10H12N2O_C43H66N12O12S2
Summary: Before you read this, please know that there are some heavy topics that will be mentioned, such as suicide and obviously graphic detail about said suicide. There will be trigger warnings for that big scene but not for smaller mentions of self harm. By reading this story, you are telling me that you are mentally stable enough to not be majorly affected by said mentions of suicide and self harm. If you are dealing with those issues, I urge you to find help and call this number 1-800-273-8255. Please do not get angry with me for mentioning and writing about those topics as they are things I've personally gone through and feel as though I have the right to talk about or write about. I do care about you but I will not be faulted for you ignoring this and any other warning.That being said, if you choose to continue, please enjoy the story. ~Pine"Not only are you the daughter of Satan himself, but you also don't have an alibi, you were the one that dragged their bodies out of the building after the fire started. who's to say you didnt set it ablaze?!"I am! Do you truly think i wanted my best friends to die? Do you truly think i wanted your brother to die?""yeah, i do."





	1. Its story time motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan/gifts).



"in 1978, on April 13th, three children were born In a candle lit room filled with people wearing masks. Two baby girls and one boy. Their mother was killed shortly after, and their father was a mystery to the police. To the people in the masks, the children’s father was their savior, their lord, Satan himself. Maybe that’s why the kids were always talked about as devil children.  
The story goes, that a 23 year old woman, named Ezilitha by her peers, Rachel by birth, was enjoying the company of her fellow occultist when a man drenched in black cloth approached them, claiming to be a sibling of the leader of Ezilitha’s cult. Of course the woman was aware she had no siblings, but this man was constant with details no one else could know about Ezilitha’s upbringing. She herself, was completely convinced. He talked to her about their lord and how he had this inquiry, about whether or not a mortal could conceive a child with Satan. This we now know possible, but only because Ezilitha was a deeply determined person. her mindset was 'If one must share a child with the dark lord, it will have to be me.'  
She brought her determination to the next meeting of her cult and she asked if anyone knew how to accomplish this feat. Four voices called out, each belonging to a witch assigned to the elements. The leader of the witches was a short wind sign named Delilah, who specialized in protection magic.  
she said to Ezilitha, and I quote, 'We will help you, but in return you must help us. We require a blood sacrifice of 1.5 gallons. When the babes are birthed we shall take the blood you have left and that should suffice. You will die. Do you still want to make this deal?' and of course Ezilitha couldn't turn that offer down. From what information i was able to gather from the surviving occultist, the children were taken away by the authorities and were put through the foster care system, all three were adopted by the Urie family. Sadly that's as much of the story that I was able to find, but i'm sure you could ask any of the triplets yourself for the rest."

"Mister Way, the point of this assignment was for the others not to have to research anything more after the presentation, couldn't you have asked one of the triplets yourself?"

"I had tried that, but it seems Y/N isn't very found of me for digging up her background, and by default Sparrow and Island don't like me much either. I cant get one of them alone for long enough to actually interview them properly."

"well that's very unfortunate mister Way, I guess if that's all you could find... thanks for the story, C.C. you're up next."

Mikey sat down in the back of the room, he had no intention of paying attention to anyone else. He grabbed his laptop out of his bag, and looked up from his screen everyonce in a while to make it look like he was taking notes, but he was really writing an article for the school paper. The artical would be the same story he had just told. He made a living in provoking outrage, especially in the Urie family. Brendon wasn't a bad guy, but Mikey had a bone to pick with the triplets. why he disliked them? no one knew, he just had this deep hatred for them, he always said it was just a feeling he got when he was around them, that one day they would destroy his world and set fire to everything and everyone he loved. he knew that one day he would suffer because of their existence. so he pushed them out of his life, but they found their way back in. For one, Y/N was dating his older brother, Gerard, and his best friend/ex, Frank Iero. Y/N's brother, Sparrow, formerly named Raven, was dating Mikey's other ex, Pete Wentz. to top it all off, Y/N's brother Island was a fuck buddy to the sweet boi Patrick Stump, who Mikey couldn't distance himself from. No matter how you put it, Mikey is stuck with the literal children of Satan. I'm glad I get to sit behind him while he rants to the paper about how he hates an entire family. its quite entertaining, but eventually he's going to get mad that i'm looking over his shoulder.

"Dude, could you not, i'm trying to write."

"And i'm trying to read."

"what's your damage, Hurley?"

"could ask you the same thing, Way. I cant believe you're still trying to get this article published. you know that Biersack has nothing against the Urie family, he's actually very close friends with Y/N. he's the one that has to approve what you write and he'll feel guilty if he doesn't talk to Y/N first and you know that she will never let this on the Red and Dead."

"cant hurt to try, Andy. The worst that happens is Y/N or her brothers yell at me."

"Or Gerard and Frank get upset with you?"

"... they wont be that mad... they don't like yelling unless its serious... this doesn't warrant yelling from them."

"it would crush you if they got mad though, are you sure you should keep taking these chances?"

and of course he doesn't respond, I know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey Author here, I am writing this on the crappiest computer ever, it glitched out and I almost lost a lot of the chapter, being said, i'm not going to continue this book until I get back to my better laptop. might take a while and i'm sorry the chapter is so short. if there are any typos or things that don't make sense, tell me and ill do my best to fix things.


	2. Small update that I will eventually turn into the chapter later on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isnt the final version. Just saying that, I wanted to get this out.

I'm still currently working on the details of the universe I'm trying to portray, that should be finished shortly, I just have to figure a few things out with y/n and her brothers.  
I'm looking for a better computer to use seeing as mine is full of viruses from me not caring about it and my school laptop being monitored. The last computer I tried to write with almost deleted the first chapter. I might have to use my phone to do this but honestly I dont like using my phone to write.

Either way, sit tight and dont worry. Once I find a good laptop I'll be able to continue the story

As of January 24th 2020, I have 51 pages, front and back, of notes for this story. I do plan on continuing it so please dont give up on me. I'm still struggling to find a safe place to type besides my phone, but needless to say, I'm not giving up on this story. You will have to keep in mind that there is only two of us working on this and that means editing and shit takes awhile, especially since I'm still not great with english. I have big plans for this story and that means satisfying my perfectionist personality. I've rewritten scenes time and time again and am doing all I can without dying of exhaustion from school and keeping up with my workout schedule. So please stay tuned, I'm sure I'll find some way to get my story out and I'm excited for everything to fit together. Luv yall ~ Pine

It's now april 9th 2020, and I am currently writing a draft of the second chapter, my sister is using my computer right now for her dance stuff so once shes done I will copy what I have on paper on to the computer and will finish it there. I'm actually really excited to write the final version of this chapter because alot happens. Theres a lot of dialogue and I'm not to found of excessive dialogue (even though that's almost all of the 1st chapter) so I'm trying to add more where I can so that I'll be proud of my work. From here on out, the story will be told from mikey's perspective. I thought maybe I'd do the same kind of thing that "Wonder" did, with a section of this person's perspective then someone elses next, but after some consideration I think the story would flow smoother with mikey telling it. It will make more sense with his thoughts. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this to happen, but since the whole quarantine thing is going on, I actually have time to write now! ~Pine

................here's what we have so far, it's almost midnight but I wanted to get this out..........

I don’t know what Hurley’s problem is. Gerard would never be mad at me. Once the article is out, he’ll probably break up with the bitch. Plus, how hard could it be to convince Andy to let me publish it? I’ll be able to ask him after school today. That gives me plenty of time to think of a good pitch!  
“Mikey.”  
“Oh, Brendon, didn’t see you there.”  
“You’re such an ass, I heard about your little speech thing. Hurley sent me a recording.”  
“And I assume you’re here to beat me up about it?”  
“Not yet. I’m here to tell you to knock it off before me, and the rest of my friends get physical. The rest of the Urie family is also being affected, I’m sick of the triplets coming home upset because of the backlash of your shit. Do you know how often we get Jehovah witnesses at the manor?  
“You could always disown them.”  
“We aren’t disowning anyone! What I’m trying to say is, you might not think it’s affecting the rest of us Uries, but it is, so stop before you start having a real problem with me.”  
“Is that a threat, Urie?”  
“Get to class Wayward.”  
“Suck my dick.”  
*Bell rings*  
“SHIT!”  
The rest of school was boring, I got angry looks from Brendon’s posy like normal, and awkward side glances from Pete. I guess he’d be pretty upset with me too, but I couldn’t care less, he never did. I once again realized I was alone in this world after walking the halls after class, waiting for Andy to find the keys to the newspaper room. I was never meant to be someone that everyone looked up too, or saw as someone that did something special, and that bothered me. I hated the feeling of being a kid. Being nothing in the eyes of the rest of world. I didn’t care about fame or money, I just didn’t want to be nothing, just another average teen, with nothing extraordinary to differentiate him from the others. Just another soul that did nothing and was ultimately forgotten after a while. Maybe I could release a few of my own songs and then slit my wrists, but that get me nowhere if the songs weren’t good enough. I guess someone could say I was jealous of the triplets. They were known, even if only in Northerntowne. They didn’t even have to try, just exist.  
When did they get the door open? How long have I been out here by myself?

“Hey, Andy? I have a-”  
“Fuck no.”  
“-… I just walked in! You wont even let me pitch the idea?”  
“Hell no, Y/N is my friend. C.C. sent me a video of the whole thing. Plus, Brendon and the rest of the Urie family don’t deserve the backlash of this fucking rumor, there is no proof she dangerous, or that she’s even the child of Satan!”  
“Well…. I am…”  
“Not now, Y/N.”  
“See! They could all be dangerous! Its my job to keep this school informed! And it isn’t a rumor, the triplets are very open about it. Island used to breathe fire in the cafeteria to show off to the goth girls.”  
“Doesn’t matter Wayward, there is only one official news article about their birth and that was in Northerntowne paper, it stayed in this town, we don’t need it to spread anywhere else. It’s never going to happen is what I’m sayin’.”  
“Hey…. Y/N, could you leave the room for a second?”  
“Umm, sure?”  
“Thanks, I’ll open the door when you can come back in.”  
…. he’s drinking again…  
“Andy, are you drunk?”  
“Stop trying to change subjects, we were talking about how you suck ass.”  
“You’re wearing more cologne then normal; you’re trying to cover the smell aren’t you.”  
“Keep it down Mikes, next time I’m in the office, they’ll expel me.”  
“it’s truly amazing you’re still leader of this club! If you’re worried about being expelled, then stop drinking.”  
“you know it’s not that simple.”  
“I got over it, so did Gee. Put actual effort into getting better for once.”  
“I can stop anytime I want! I am in control, don’t forget that.”  
“whatever you say Andy. What’s funny is that you claim that Y/N is your friend, when you know she can’t stand the smell of alcohol.”  
“what do you think the cologne is for?”  
“whatever just know that if you do get caught, I’d bail you out anytime. If I had the money that is.”  
“Sure, of course you would.”  
I made my way across the room to allow Y/N into the room again.  
“Mikey, I’d like you to look at the pictures I got, you’re the one who wrote the article, the pictures should match the tone. I can edit what I need to or try to get new pictures if the skateboard club will let me?”  
“Yeah, sure, just email them to me I’ll take a look at them tonight.”  
“Thank you, and… I’m sorry about Andy, I know you don’t like when he drinks either.”  
“… you knew?”  
“His cologne doesn’t mask much.”  
“I asked you outside so I could talk to him about it.”  
“So, you do care about me?”  
“Absolutely not you whore.”  
“whatever you say, anyways, did Gerard tell you about the trip I’m planning? Just a weekend away? I’d love it if you were to come with. I’m sure Gerard would appreciate it if you did too.”  
“I’ll talk to him later, how long is club today?”  
“We go till 1600 today. So short club.”  
“right well, I’m going to start working then.”  
“Got it, I’ve got to get some shots of the garden for next week, I’ll see you guys later.”  
She left quickly; she’s always walked a little faster than others. I suspected the stereotypical LGBTQ+ fast walk, but after her brother Sparrow told me about all the times she had been trampled, I knew it was simply fear. It’s strange to think that someone as strong as her would be afraid of other people’s strength. Couldn’t she just set them on fire?  
“It’s hard to believe you don’t have a crush on her. I mean you’re absolutely obsessed with her, and you’ve been staring at the door for two minutes now.”  
“Ew, she’s dating my brother! Get back to work!”  
4 o’clock came around quick, honestly, I wanted to stay and finish writing but Gerard would get worried if I got home late. I still want to finish this article though; I can check Y/N’s photos while we watch the news tonight and send feedback before dinner. Hopefully Andy will stay out of trouble tonight.  
The buses were a few minutes early today, so I was able to get the back seat before anyone else. The way home was quieter than normal, a few people were whispering about some bad feeling they had about the day, talking about how they just knew something bad would happen, others betting them money that nothing would. I was always so unsure about those kinds of things, I guess I didn’t really believe in gut feelings, all of mine were talked off as anxiety and I suppose I trusted the doctors more than witches. Even then, I could feel something was off.

And finally, I was at my stop, just a block away was home, it was almost 6, so I had to get back soon before Gerard freaked out.  
The door was unlocked like normal, just waiting for me to get back. I secured it behind me as I threw my bag onto the couch next to Gerard.  
“Hey loser.”  
“Shut it. How was newspaper club?”  
“Did Y/N call you?”  
“No, should she have?”  
“NO, club was normal, nothing happened.”  
“Good, the news is starting soon, get your ass over here.”  
“fine, just let me get some water first.”  
“You have 2 minutes.”  
I drug myself into the kitchen, opened the fridge and saw we were out of water bottles. Fuck. The tap water tastes like shit. Do we have Pepsi? Coke, even? No… shit. I’m thirsty though, wait, I think I have a Gatorade in my room.  
I searched my room for a few minutes, Gerard yelling for me to come watch with him, but progressively his voiced dropped from my ears. I came out to the living room to find him watching intently, tears in his eyes, mouth slightly ajar.  
“- we just got the name of the perpetrator, Andrew Dennis Biersack, is being convicted of the murder of his fellow student Robert Cory Bryar. Biersack was taken into custody after his drunken fueled fight with Bryar at Jensen’s Bar and Grill. Bystanders say Biersack stabbed Bryar, multiple times in the stomach, with a knife found on scene, causing mass blood loss. Biersack is said to have been intoxicated at the time of the murder-  
I felt vile in the back of my throat, begging to be let out, and I didn’t have the strength to refuse.  
“Mikey! Shit, fuck here.” Gerard said as he handed me the nearest empty bowl. He quickly turned off the tv and stroked my back as I continued a losing fight with my lunch.  
We sat there for who knows how long….


	3. I felt like sharing, because I dont know how to make a few things any clearer, here's another fucking warning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining my vision for this story and another trigger warning and why.

Hey, so by now you should know my name is Pine and I am fucking emo. I liked reading fanfiction about my chem and thought I'd write my own. The original thought for this story was that I would kill off everyone. The whole point of me writing this was for shock factor and emotion, and my editor thought it was a great idea. As I started figuring out a more detailed draft of the whole story I decided to change the death toll and keep some key characters. It's the exact opposite of what the original thought was and the reason for that is I'm soft and couldnt kill off a certain someone. You mcr fans might notice that Ray Toro isnt even a character, and that's because I love him so much that I just couldnt do it to 'em. I've said before that I have a lot of fucking notes on this story, and I've done a lot of research as of now to try and get everything as accurate as it can be but still be what I want. Now I will say one more time, that there is a major suicide scene in this story. Mikey, the POV, will not be there when It happens, but will be shortly after. MEANING HE SEES BLOOD AND EVIDENCE OF A SUICIDE! Meaning I will be describing what he sees, and that could be potentially triggering! I know its gonna be hard for me to write it, so I can only assume it will be hard to read without getting little uncomfy. There will by a trigger warning on that chapter explaining that the scene will be happening and when it will happen, such as near the beginning, near the middle, or near the end. I want this to be very clear! I want people to know so that I dont scare anyone or cause any panic! I know it will be uncomfortable because I've written drafts and have been squeamish doing so. It wont be a fun chapter to write or read, but it's a scene that is important to the plot and I think it should stay. I dont plan to change much more about my vision at this current time, so please be aware that the scene will be happening. If you've even made it this far into the book, then I'm hoping you've read the summary of the whole story and have evaluated yourself as stable enough to read it. If not, I urge you to turn away or even just not read that chapter. I will most likely be writing the chapter after in a way that helps everyone understand what's happening without having to read the scene, but that being said, I'm still writing the scene. 

With that out of the way, I'd like to formally introduce myself!  
My name is Pine, but a few of my friends and teachers call me Ace. I am a genderfluid individual and prefer they/them pronouns most days. I am currently a teenager, which is why this story is open to teenagers. It makes sense to me that people of my age group can read my stories. That being said I do believe myself to be a little more mature than others of my age, do to my past experiences, which is why I've thought about making this story for only mature audiences. That obviously hasn't happened, but it has been at the back of my mind for a while.  
A little more about me is that I speak multiple languages, which is why I've mentioned before that I'm not to great with English.  
I speak Norwegian, German, a passable amount of Latin and I know basic Korean.

I have two golden retriever mixes and a cat named Duck. They have been keeping me company during quarantine because both my parents are essential workers. I have a lot of time to write now, and I'm hoping to get the final version of the second chapter out soon, because I'm not very happy with how it is right now. I've been writing for over 4 years and I draw when I get the time to.  
My favorite bands are MCR, PTV, FOB, and GLRwood. 

My other hobbies include: rollerskating, cooking, painting, and ice skating when I get the chance. My religion is Paganism and I practice witchcraft regularly. I can tell you there will be a lot of mention in the story of witchcraft as that is just too be expected. One of the characters will have a similar craft to me as it will be easiest to write correctly.

I hope you enjoyed my little introduction and I'm excited to keep writing for you, especially during the current situation of the world . 

I wish you all happiness during these hard times!~Pine.


End file.
